


They'll do it

by LonelySunflower



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySunflower/pseuds/LonelySunflower
Summary: Sander and Robbe celebrating Mother's day with Robbe's mom.They share a lot of moments and plan every little surprise together
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 28





	They'll do it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I was missing this story "We'll do it together" a little so I decided I’d do a little something with our kings!🤗🤍
> 
> If you haven't read the story, it doesn't really matter, you just need to know that Sander's mom ran away when he was really young and Robbe's mom became a "parental figure" for him
> 
> I know it’s weird that I thought about this but…in France today is Mother’s Day and I had inspiration so there you go.
> 
> Also I don’t remember if Robbe’s mom had a name in this story so I’ll just call her Marie😅
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy❤

Sunday 10th May 2020

06:34

Today is Mother’s Day, Robbe and Sander have been handling the kingdom situation pretty easily, some days are harder than others but that’s life after all. And they still have each other. It makes a lot of things better.

They want to organize a little something for Marie. Now they both consider themselves as her sons. Sander’s become a part of the family, even if he’d always been. 

They’ve planned everything, from breakfast in bed to a little party. They still need to buy her a gift but that’s not the emergency. Now, they need to cook breakfast. Robbe’s not that much of a cook so he had asked Sander to let it be done by the employees but he had said no. Sander could cook for her and maybe, if Robbe helped him, he could learn some things about cooking.

Robbe loves cooking with him, they flirt, Sander sometimes touches his hand to show him how to cut things or how to mix the food in the good way. “You’re so bad at this!” Sander teases and laughs. He’s not lying though. Robbe’s terrible at cooking. When they were younger, Sander hoped it would get better with time but he was still really bad at it.

“Hey” Robbe pushes Sander a little. “Stop making fun of me! I’m trying!” Robbe says playfully, he knows Sander’s right. 

“I know” Sander’s more serious now “It’s actually cute, you’re cute with your little chef’s hat” He’s smiling so widely, every moment with Robbe feels like pure bliss.

Robbe smiles as well, not for long, he’s already kissing.

“The eggs are going to burn Robbe” Sander says through the kiss, he’s a little amused by the situation to be honest.

“I don’t care I just want a kiss from the beautiful man in front of me” Robbe’s very talkative when he’s tired, too talkative. He’s also clingy, very clingy. But that doesn’t matter because Sander can never get enough of him.

“Robbe…” The younger boy doesn’t move, he just keeps doing what he’s been doing for now quite a long time. Loving his boy. Sander breathes but the smell he inhales isn’t a good one. He pulls away as fast as he can but Robbe is still holding him, even when he turns around to put the eggs out of the fire. Sander sighs in relief, turns around and laughs at Robbe’s confused face “You really are the cutest. Don’t worry now we can kiss as much as you want.” 

Robbe smiles and leans in, once again.

06:47 

After their very quick make out session, the two boys climb the stairs up and enter Marie’s bedroom with the biggest smiles. “Good morning. Happy Mother’s Day!” they exclaim in unison.

Marie’s eyes slowly flutter open and a bright smile appears on her face “Oh my boys! Come here!” She says, opening her arms so she can hug both of them. Once they’re all hugging, she leaves kisses on both of their heads. “Thank you”

Sander suddenly lifts his head up “Don’t thank us now, you haven’t seen anything! The day has just begun!” He has a mischievous smile on his face, the one Robbe loves the most, he knows Sander is very happy and excited to make Marie smile and appreciate this day. He’s so glad he gets to do it.

06:56 

“Come on! We’ve got to hurry before she’s done with the breakfast”

“Sander, have you seen everything we cooked? It’s going to take eternity for her to it all of this!” Robbe hadn’t seen Sander this excited in a long time. It feels amazing.

It’s raining outside, there’s this smell that both of our boys love. They’ve never found a way to describe it correctly. It’s just a calming smell for them. They look at each other with big smiles, they have the same idea. Sander suddenly says “Ready? Go!”

They race to the car but even if they run fast, once they arrive at the car, they’re completely soaked. And for Sander, it’s the perfect time to share the cliché kiss he loves, the one that happens in the rain between two souls in love. He brings Robbe’s face to his and kisses his lips, they’re smiling so much, it’s hard to kiss, but they don’t care because that’s how they’ve always been. Messy, but the drunk in love and passionate kind of messy. They wouldn’t change that for anything

15:25

Everything is good with the gift, now they have to go to the first park Marie brought Sander and Robbe to. They all love this place, it’s full of incredible memories and, most importantly, there are lots of ice creams.

“Come on mom! You’re going to like this” Robbe says smiling, almost begging but Sander pushes him to the side to show her his puppy eyes, he knows he gets everyone with them. They’re just too pure.  
“Okay, I’ll come.” She says, faking a desperate tone.

They all go inside the car, Sander’s driving, Marie is in the backseat. She never really liked being in the front seats, she’s never understood why the front seats were so praised but she didn’t really care, at least, when she was in the backseat, she was happy.

Robbe was a little anxious about how tonight was going to turn out. The truth is, Marie hadn’t been in a relationship since she had broken up with Robbe’s dad. But he’d seen her flirting with a man plenty of times so maybe inviting him was the right thing to do? He couldn’t change anything; it was already done.

Sander notices Robbe is kind of stressed so he puts his arm on his thigh to reassure him. Robbe complete melts in his touch, he forgets about everything. Sander is so calming, even his pills aren’t as efficient.

15:55

Once Sander has parked the car, the first thing he says is “Who wants ice cream?”

Marie laughs at that; he’s always been like this. Sander is still the happy kid he was back then; the only thing that’s changed is that he now lives in a grown man body.

Sander comes back with two chocolate ice creams and a vanilla one. Sander and Robbe likes chocolate flavor the most but Marie prefers the sweetness of the vanilla one.

Sander eats his so fast. Robbe hasn’t even eaten the half of it.

He tries to coax Robbe, he flirts a little but he’s stopped by Robbe’s question “What do you want from me?”

Sander blushes and becomes a little shy. He makes a big smile and Robbe understands what’s on his mind.

“No! I won’t give you mine. It’s mine! You don’t get to eat it!” Robbe says getting HIS ice cream far away from Sander.

“But Robbe please!” Sander comes closer and smiles, once again using his puppy eyes to charm Robbe “Please, Love” His voice is so tender, Robbe can’t help it.

“Damn it!”

“Yes!!!” 

Was Sander that happy for ice cream? Yes. Was he ashamed? Absolutely not and that’s what mattered the most.

“Will you kiss me? As a thank you…” Robbe asks 

“Of- “Sander is stopped by Robbe’s lips crashing on his.

Marie is seated on a bench; she looks at them from distance. What does she feel? Pride. She’s so proud these two found each other.

19:23

They’re about to get in the house. Robbe knows there are lots of his mom’s friend inside, he feels happy, that’s the best feeling. Lately, he’s been praying for it to never stop simply because it feels too good to let go.

“Thank you for today, it was amazing”

Sander and Robbe exchange an amused glance, she is definitely not prepared. Sander snorts a little as she’s opening the door.

“HI!” She jumps, she’s so surprised. 

Marie turns around to look at her boys “For me?” she asks.

“Mom you deserve this, of course it’s for you.” A man approaches her “Oh, look who’s here” He says smiling.

She turns around, again. “I-uhm. Hi!”

She’s so uncomfortable and timid it’s actually funny. 

The boys spend the rest of the night snuggled together on the sofa, looking at Marie and the man beside her. They’ve done the right thing. She deserves to be loved by someone too. And if they can help her find him, the man she needs, like they found each other. They’ll do it. 

Maybe, when the party’s over. They offer her a necklace with “Best mom ever” written on the hidden side. Maybe she’s so grateful to have them that she cries. It’s so late, no one knows, no one remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> How was it?🙃
> 
> hope you enjoyed, this was so fun to write!  
> Thank you for reading🥰
> 
> Love you❤stay safe
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ironymane


End file.
